


Candied Confession

by rosegukk



Series: Drabble Delights [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Prompt:Confess: My character will speak their true feelings about your character.Junhong confesses his feelings over a bag of candy.





	Candied Confession

The overwhelming sweetness of the sucker tucked against the inside of your cheek made your teeth ache, but it was a welcome stimulation after surviving another round of mind-numbing midterms. You rolled the sucker with your tongue over to your other cheek and you shouted to the television screen with mock anger as your character in the video game fell prey to the enemy.

“Junhong! You were supposed to cover me!”

The boy to your left shifts in his spot on the floor, uncrossing his long legs to stretch them out before him, a sheepish grin spreading across his face, “Sorry, I was, uh, distracted?”

“That sounded more like a question than an apology,” you said, plucking the sucker from your mouth with a _plop_ and waving it in front of his face. “We’re so close to winning, I can’t have you getting distracted.”

Junhong releases a sigh and runs his fingers through his hair. _Soft_ , you think. You are startled by the small word, too tender of a thought for you to have towards your best friend. You shake your head and do your best to hear what Junhong is saying.

“All I’m saying is, it’s nearly two in the morning after a hellish week. I’m delirious—how am I supposed to focus on this match?” But what Junhong doesn’t say is that he’s felt more awake now than he has all week, all because you are here, sitting so close to him that his knee bumps against yours when he crosses his legs.

“Should we take a break?” you asked then, reaching towards the stuffed bag of candy at your side. 

Junhong denies your offered candy bar and inclines his head in the direction of the kitchen. “I’m starving, let’s make something to eat.”

The answering rumble in your stomach is all the signal you need to stand up, wobbling unsteadily as blood rushes back to your legs. But then there is a gentle touch against your elbow, and you realized that Junhong’s hand was there, tilting you carefully into an upright position. You weren’t ready for the heat that floods to your face.

“You okay?” Junhong asked, warm concern flashing across his features.

You dip your head down, shielding your embarrassed look from his eyes.

“I’m fine,” you replied, turning too quickly out of his grasp, your numb legs forgotten, but suddenly remembered as the axis of the room is tilted sideways and the floor reaches up to you.

Long arms wrap around your midsection and halt your descent. Junhyung pulls you up and your back is pressed to his chest, warm and solid under his shirt. Heat rushes to your cheeks again and suddenly the room is too hot and you _need_ to stick your head in the freezer.

You pry yourself out of Junhong’s arms and lurch forward, making haste to the kitchen and the haven of the freezer. Junhong stands where you left him, feeling suddenly empty without you next to him, and with the thought that he would like to hold you in his arms again.

The box of frozen pizzas cool your cheeks rapidly and from somewhere behind you can hear Junhong shuffling through the cabinets to find a pot.

“Are you gonna stay in there all night?” Junhong asked, pouring water into the pot and setting it on top of the lit burner.

With a sigh and gritted teeth, you realized that _no_ , you probably cannot keep your head stuck in the freezer all night, no matter how hot your cheeks feel when you look at Junhong. You draw back away from the freezer, rubbing your palm over your cheek.

“Can I help with anything?”

Junhong points to the cabinet behind you, “Grab a couple of packets of ramen, please.”

Drawing in a deep breath to steady your heart, you grab the packets and hand them over. But Junhong’s fingers slide lightly over yours as he takes the packets and your heart finds itself thudding against your ribcage. He doesn’t seem to notice the louder volume of your heartbeat—although you _swear_ it’s bouncing off the walls—and sets about making the ramen.

You walk over to the table, grabbing chopsticks from the container on the counter on your way, and sit in the nearest chair, slumping down in it with another sigh. You study your friend as he finishes the ramen and fishes two bowls out of a cabinet. _What changed? Why does your heart suddenly feel compelled to run a marathon anytime he looks at you? And does he feel the same way? If he doesn’t, will your friendship be ruined?_

Junhong sets the pot down in the middle of the table and places one of the bowls in front of you, breaking your train of thought before it sunk you under the table.

“Dig in,” Junhong said with a bright grin. You try to ignore the fluttering of your heart.

The two of you finish the ramen without a word, the slurping of noodles the only sound to fill the silence. Junhong grabs the dishes and begins to clean, leaving you to fiddle nervously with the hem of your shirt.

“Hey, can you grab me a bar of chocolate? I want something sweet now,” Junhong said, peeking over his shoulder.

You nod silently, not trusting your voice, and grab the bag of sweets from the living room. You drop it with a thud on the table and Junhong scurries over, digging through it to find the chocolate he wants. He sits, snapping off a square of chocolate and popping into his mouth with a satisfied hum.

You grab the first piece of candy your hand touches and unwrap it quietly. _Pull yourself together_ , you say to yourself. _He’s just a friend_.

“Hey, um,” Junhong’s voice has you lifting your gaze to find him fumbling with the chocolate wrapper, a suddenly shy expression sitting in his features now. “I want to tell you something.”

You nod slowly, unsure of why his mood changed. “Okay.”

“I, uhhh,” he paused, rubbing his palm across the back of his neck, his other hand nearly crushing the wrapper. “Um, I don’t really know how to say this but, you’re a great friend and I really like hanging out with you,” he finished in a rush.

You’re totally lost.

“You, too, Junhong. I have fun when we hang out,” you said simply. This was odd.

Junhong fidgets in his seat, grabbing another piece of candy to worry mindlessly in his hand.

“What I’m trying to say is,” he hesitated, again. And then suddenly he released a deep exhale, psyching himself up for his next words, which come out in a flurry, “You’re really great and the best friend I’ve ever had, and I probably would have dropped out by now if not for you, and you’re really beautiful, and I like you.” A pause. “ _I like you_.”

You are dumbfounded and sit there with your mouth open as his words process through your mind. Then a painfully happy smile breaks across your face and you find yourself laughing.

Junhong looks at you in shock, eyes wide and terrified that he just made the most embarrassing mistake of his life. You notice the horror on his face and shake your head, waving your hands in front of you as you try to reign in your laughter.

“I’m not laughing at you, Junhong! You just caught me by surprise.”

Relief washes across his face like a wave, but you notice the new color that sits in his cheeks. Your heart flutters behind your ribcage, sending a river of warmth to pool in your chest. _Was this really happening?_ It looks like all your worrying was for nothing.

You meet Junhong’s eyes and resist the urge to pinch yourself to make sure this was real.

“I like you, too, Junhong.”

His face lights up with understanding and he dips his head, shyness, and glee overwhelming him. _Adorable_ , you think, struck with the realization that you would now see these cute reactions for a long time—that your best friend, who harbored the same feelings, was now your boyfriend

And that truth, so vibrant and new, was sweeter than any candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this~


End file.
